Sous les cendres
by Daladya
Summary: Connor n'a pas finit. Et même si il se retrouve seul face à l'adversité, il doit trouver la force, le courage et une volonté nouvelle pour l'affronter.


_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Un one-shoot ? Peut-être. Une fin ? Surement. L'histoire de Connor est inachevé. Alors qu'Ubi nous a fait vivre deux biographie complète entre celle d'Altair et celle d'Ezio, Connor reste quant à lui, tout seul. Alors pour rectifier un peu le tire, voilà de quoi commencer peut-être, un nouvelle aventure pour notre petit natif._

_Et bien sur, Assassin's creed appartient à la société Ubisoft, bla bla bla, non, je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus, etc etc..._  
_Bonne lecture !_

Prologue  
Sous les cendres.

Il avait mal.

Malgré tous les efforts du docteur White et son traitement, Ratonhnaké:ton s'était vu alité plus de trois mois, et aujourd'hui encore, il souffrait le martyr. Plusieurs fois on lui avait signalé que c'était un miracle, qu'il soit toujours en vie. Qu'il ai put contre toute attente faire la route jusqu'à la demeure. Malgré le sang, la douleur, et l'agonie.  
Il se voyait donc aujourd'hui affulé d'un nouveau fardeau, et d'une boiterie handicapante. Il avait peu à peu reprit le chemin des cimes et il pouvait sans trop de difficulté remonter en haut des plus vieux chênes, après trois mois de reprise progressive. Mais malgré tout, il avait mal.  
Il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir toujours ce morceau de bois planté en lui, lui cisaillant les entrailles et lui prenant la vie.

Mais au-delà de la douleur physique, c'est celle psychique qui lui faisait défaut.  
Il marchait, un air perdu affiché sur le visage, dans le village qui fut le sien.  
La vallée tout autour semblait pourtant la même, le silence et la paix envahissant ses sens à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans ces lieux. Mais pas aujourd'hui.  
Aujourd'hui il avait mal.  
Le village était vide. Et le silence si rassurant auparavant, semblait l'étouffer. La brume, si douce avant, encerclait son cœur dans un étau froid et mortel.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un signe...D'une réponse ou d'un indice.

Mais les siens étaient parti. Sans aucune trace.

C'était logique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus partit du groupe. Les liens si étroits dans le passé avaient peu à peu commencé à se défaire, le jour où il était parti.

Pire encore, lorsqu'il avait dut, pour sauver sa vie, assassiner Kanen'to:kon. Son ami d'enfance, qui n'avait vu qu'en lui traîtrise et mensonge en ses derniers instants. Connor avait vu dans ses yeux, au moment de mourir, toute la haine qu'il avait en lui. Et lui avait déchiré le cœur.

Il avait pleuré peu de temps après. Quant il fut assez loin de tout, loin de son village, loin des hommes et des guerres et que seule la faune était témoin, il avait laissé le chagrin l'envahir. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les choses tourneraient si mal, et si vite. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé frapper les siens.  
Jamais il n'aurait penser tuer son plus proche frère.

Il avait pleuré, lentement au début, comme si ses larmes étaient intimidé à l'idée de voir le jour. Puis il avait deversé tout son chagrin dans un cri bestial, frappant les troncs de ses poings, frappant l'injustice de son monde, qui sous yeux s'écroulait. Et ce malgré tout ses efforts et ses sacrifices.

Comme lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère mourir dans les flammes, il se revoyait affublé d'un corps d'enfant, trop faible pour se battre seul contre une menace trop grande, qui jour après jour, menaçait de l'engloutir.

Et tout ceci avait signé la fin de son histoire avec son peuple. Comme un voile trop longtemps étiré, il s'était déchiré. Si proche du cœur, si loin des yeux. Il avait tout perdu. Son frère, son peuple, son père, sa mère...Achilles...  
Il était mort peu de temps avant qu'il parte chasser Charles Lee.  
Le jeune Mohawks l'avait trouvé endormit du sommeil des sages, dans son lit, paisible. Et il avait su. Depuis plusieurs années son corps lentement, l'abandonnait. Le printemps 83 fut son dernier.  
Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pleuré. Non. Connor avait un but, une mission, et il fallait l'accomplir. La lettre que lui avait laissé son mentor lui avait donné une volonté nouvelle, et c'était avec rage qu'il était parti à nouveau, laissant la demeure vide.

Puis Haytham. Son père.

Ce nom était toujours étrange sur sa langue. Il répétait plusieurs fois le mot dans son esprit, le gouttant. Père. Qui était-il réellement ?  
Si la trahison de Washington, et les révélations de son père lui avait donné le goût amère de la haine et de la rancœur, le journal qui lui avait laissé, soigneusement exposé à sa ceinture, lui avait apporté une nouvelle saveur.  
Celui du pardon. Celui de la compassion.

Peut-être même celui de l'amour ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il était indécis, et il le serait certainement à jamais. Il n'était pas tout à fait Templier. Ou du moins, il semblait plus juste que les autres. Ou était-ce les autres qui étaient allé trop loin ?  
Si il avait assassiné le seul Templier aux vraies valeurs ?  
Et si il y avait encore une chance de réconciliation entre les deux ?

Le regrets faisait si mal en lui qu'ils lui retournaient l'estomac. Les crises d'angoisse étaient monnaies courante lors de sa convalescence. Et si il avait fait le mauvais choix ?  
Achilles aurait put le rassurer, lui dire que c'était nécessaire. Au fond de lui, il le savait. Mais Achilles n'était plus là, et la voix au fond de lui ne cessait de le tourmenter.

Alors il marchait. Perdu. Seul. Mort.

Il observa à gauche. La maison longue était toujours là, grande et chaleureuse. Mais plus maintenant. Il y entra, s'attendant toujours à croisé un des siens, ou un feu allumé, ou une simple couche. Mais il n'y avait plus rien.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.  
Un petit coffret en bois avait été laissé au milieu du chemin central. Comme un appel. Comme un mot. Le geste de la matriarche lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Quelqu'un ne l'avait pas totalement oublié finalement. Il s'accroupit lentement en face, serrant les dents à la douleur qui lui cisailla le ventre, puis l'ouvrit.  
La sphère limpide comme l'eau était toujours là. Lorsqu'il s'en saisit elle se mit, comme la première fois, à briller fortement. Il se retrouva dans le nexus, comme l'esprit lui avait expliqué la première fois.

« -Ha...Nous attendions depuis longtemps ton retour. Tu as fait ce que nous demandions. Tu as réussi.

Son estomac eut une nouvelle crampe à cette annonce, et c'est avec une rage à peine maîtrisée qu'il répliqua.

-Non. J'ai échoué. Mon peuple est parti, chassé par ceux qui étaient censés les protéger.

-C'est un échange. Un sacrifice. Il ne sera pas vain.

Silence. Connor observa autour de lui, tendu.

-Car tu l'as trouvé.

Elle apparut sous son étrange forme juste derrière lui. Il recula de deux pas, et regarda avec curiosité l'esprit à présent devant lui. Il prit le collier dans sa main et demanda, incertain.

-Ceci ?

-Du dois la cacher. Place-là où personne n'ira la chercher. Et le moment venu, plus tard...ce qui fut jadis...sera...de nouveau.

Les paroles énigmatiques de l'esprit l'embrouillait.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Ce n'est pas ton rôle. Elle réapparut en face de lui. Car tu dois nous obéir. Ensuite, tu pourras vivre ta vie.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Sa vie, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il la vivait.

-Qu'adviendra t-il de mon peuple ?

-Tu as sauvé cette endroit. C'était la finalité de ton peuple. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Ça ne suffit pas !

-Ça ne suffira jamais. Tu cherches une chose qui n'existe pas. Elle s'approcha un peu plus. Mais tu as joué un rôle décisif. Et tu le feras de nouveau. Elle recula. Rappelle-toi...Tu dois cacher l'amulette là où personne ne la trouvera. »

Et elle disparut. Et avec elle le nexus. Ratonhnaké:ton vit à nouveau le monde réel se matérialiser sous ses pieds, et puis, contrairement à la première fois, la sphère s'effrita dans sa main, et de solide, elle devint poussière.

Rien.

Rien ne s'était passé comme il le pensait. Ces esprits...ou ces dieux, peu importe, ne se souciaient pas de lui. Ni de son peuple. Leur objectif avait été atteint, plus rien n'importait pour eux. Il serra l'amulette dans sa main jusqu'à sentir ses bords lui rentrer dans la peau.  
La déception et la tristesse laissaient son cœur meurtrit.

Mais déjà le soleil baissait à l'horizon. Et même si avait l'idée le ravissait, il ne voulait plus dormir ici. Seul dans un endroit qui avant, semblait si vivant.

Il sortit de la maison longue et vit un feu. Si sa pensée première était de voir l'un des siens résolu à rester, il fut vite déçu. Un chasseur, certainement un frontalier était assit derrière le feu, à se réchauffer les mains. Une odeur de viande grillée planait encore dans l'air. Il s'approcha, toujours avec une jambe à la traîne. Il s'était fait poignardé le ventre, alors pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à lever cette fichue jambe ?!

Il ragea contre lui même.

Le chasseur le regarda avec des yeux tendres, voyant sa peau mâte, ses iris chocolats et surtout, son air perdu.

« -Que c'est-il passé ? Où sont passé tout les autres ?

-Parti. Vers le nord je crois. Les terres ont été vendu à un gars de New York je crois.

-Des terres qui appartenaient aux miens...

-Oui. Officiellement, le gouvernement ne vend pas de terre déjà occupés mais en vrai...Connor le regarda avec lassitude. On va devoir tout faire tout seul maintenant. Et pour ça, il faut de l'argent. Vendre des terres, c'est plus facile. Les taxes, c'est trop tôt. Et puis, c'est trop...trop britannique.

Ratonhnaké:ton se leva lentement, puis chuchota.

-Merci. »

L'homme hocha la tête, puis Connor le laissa.

Quelques jours plus tard, il se retrouva à New York. Sur les quais, de nombreux gens semblaient heureux, alors qu'au loin, un bâtiment anglais s'éloignait, ses voiles blanches tranchant avec le ciel bleu. Sous les cris de la population, celui-ci tira un uniquement boulet de canon en direction de la foule.  
Le cris cessèrent, alors que tous retint leur souffle. Connor, éloigné de la foule, coupa sa respiration lui aussi, alors que le projectile plongea dans l'eau, plusieurs mètres devant les habitants.  
Tous s'écrièrent heureux, lançant de nombreuses injures en direction de l'océan. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu, voyant son travail pas si vain. Il se retourna en direction du magasin général pour livrer des marchandises, puis cessa sa marche brutalement.  
Si la majeur partie de la foule fêtait la victoire, un autre public faisait face à un tout autre spectacle. Un horrible spectacle.

Sur une estrade, une famille noire était exposée aux yeux de tous, alors qu'un négrier criait leurs dénominations à tous, puis le début des enchères. Connor ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de quelques pas, la bile au fond de la gorge.  
C'était donc pour cette liberté là qu'il s'était battu ? Pour que les natifs se fasse chasser de leurs terre et que les noirs servent d'esclave face au joug des blancs ?

Charles Lee n'était pas la fin. Non.

Ratonhnaké:ton lança un regard furieux à la foule puis disparut dans l'ombre.

Son travail n'était pas achevé.


End file.
